The War of the Worlds
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: Welcome to the real world. As Glory prepares to re-enter her kingdom in hell, Buffy and her friends must find a way to prevent the real world from collapsing. A post-"The Weight of the World" BtVS episode B/S fanfic.


A Buffy & Spike fiction | THE WAR OF THE WORLDS

Title: **The War of the Worlds**  
Synopsis: Welcome to the real world. As Glory prepares to re-enter her kingdom in hell, Buffy and her friends must find a way to prevent the real world from collapsing. A post-"The Weight of the World" BtVS episode B/S fanfic.  
Note: I also wrote something about Doc in my previous fanfics (see [][1]Forevermore & [][2]The Gnosis). I write immediately after an episode airs. I don't read spoilers nor early bird reviews, plus I don't get next week's previews (!), so all my post-episode fictions are pure speculations :) Next week, my wrap-up of BtVS Season 5 post-episode fanfic.  
Rating: PG  
Date Written: Tuesday, 15 May, 2001 : 11:22:00 PM  
Author:  [][3]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property by Joss Whedon and the powers that be.   
Characters: Buffy Willow Xander Tara Glory Ben Murk Giles Doc Spike  
**  
  
  
  
  
****part one.**  
  
Doc stared at the sword lunged at his chest. Xander only missed an inch from his heart, otherwise he'll be lying there, dead. Perhaps... perhaps not. He closed his eyes and opened it again, revealing the familiar black eyes. He slowly pulled the sword off his chest and momentarily sat up. What Xander didn't know is that demons like Doc are not easily killed. It would take an extra amount of strength and power to handle him. Not even a vampire can slow him down, much less a human. In other words, he cannot be defeated easily. Humans and vampires alike have to use an extra ingredient. An element. A magic.  
  
  
***  
  
"Very good sir," said Murk to Ben, "Now we can proceed with the bloodletting." A pentagram was drawn in the middle of the room, candles lighted in each corner.  
  
Ben knew that sacrificing Dawn was the only way to finally get rid of Glory. He may not exist after all these, but he felt that Glory would look after him once she regained her power. There was no denying that a connection was formed between human and god. After the endless struggle over humanity and the control of his body, they now agreed on something. Ben would adhere to Glory's plans and she would grant him immortality. Ben could only hope that he made the right decision.  
  
"Glorificus would be extremely happy with your forthcoming," addressed Glory's minion.  
  
"Ben, please..." begged Dawn, "Don't do this," tears started to roll in her cheeks. She thought of her sister, her mom, her dad. They may say she was the Key, as old and powerful as the beast, but deep inside her she was just a kid, with the whole world in front of her. She had a bright future, but now all she can see was darkness.  
  
A blinding glint flashed before her eyes. Dawn squinted. The head minion handed Ben something: a pointed object with a sharp double-edged blade. A dagger.  
  
"Don't worry," said Ben quietly.  
  
"It'll soon be over..." continued by a newly morphed Glory, standing in front of her.  
  
  
  
**part two.**  
  
Buffy stared at Giles. It was the one thing that she's afraid of, hearing the same thoughts she had the whole time. Hearing if from her watcher: You must kill Dawn. It shouldn't end this way. Dawn was her sister, her family, her only link to reality. To kill Dawn meant preventing dimensions from collapsing. It meant saving the universe from total chaos. Dawn's death meant reality as we know it would continue to exist. But what kind of reality would it be without her sister?   
  
"And don't forget that Ben and Glory is one and the same," reminded Xander absent-mindedly. He mulled over this idea ever since he can remember, which was literally a few hours ago. Spike constantly reminded him and the Scoobies of the fact, but it just would not registered to them. Here it was again, popping out of his mind and he can't seemed to stop saying it aloud.   
  
Willow felt the same thing, why wouldn't they remember such an important fact? It may be the answer they'd been looking for. Willow was worried that these memory lapses might be the after effects of things to come. She looked over Tara, who was sitting beside her staring intently at the box that Spike and Xander retrieved from the old magic guy. Why does Tara seemed fixated with the box? Willow asked herself.  
  
"So if Glory is Ben and Ben is Glory," Willow tried to analyze the situation, "All we have to do is kill the human vessel, right?"   
  
"It would be my pleasure," said Spike eagerly, "The thing is, I got this sodding chip in my nuggin'!"  
  
"That's exactly correct," said Giles in response to Willow's earlier statement. "But let us consider for a moment that Ben is a human being. And killing him isn't exactly the best option."  
  
"And what more option do you want?" glared Spike, "You want to save Ben instead of Dawn? Is that it?" he added. Spike doesn't understand why they have to debate over who's going to live and who's going to die. "Don't forget that Dawn is human too. And between him and Dawn... I'd choose one of my own anytime," said Spike exasperated.  
  
Buffy was surprised to hear Spike regarded Dawn as _one of his own_. Dawn wasn't exactly human, but she definitely was not dead, _yet_. Maybe what Spike meant was, _one of his own_ friends. Whatever it was, Buffy dismissed the thought altogether since it was not as important as to what they must do.  
  
"Spike is right," agreed Buffy. "There's no time to be considerate. We must act now." Buffy knew what to do. She would do what all other Slayers were born to do. Death was her gift, and she will use that gift even if it meant an ultimate sacrifice.  
  
Tara looked out of the door and murmured, "It's time..."  
  
  
***  
  
An old gentleman skittered to an old factory warehouse. His long overcoat almost touched the ground, his reptilian tail protruded at his back, and a pair of black eyes guided him to his destination.  
  
Doc approached the warehouse. "The time has come..."  
  
  
  
  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr **** The Vampyr Pentateuch & Other Stories. A compilation of Season 5 BtVS post-episode fanfictions. Visit [][4]http://ww.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=258289
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=258289&Chapter=2
   [3]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [4]: http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net



End file.
